Por culpa del fandom
by Plutonio Shoujo
Summary: Byakuya recibe una computadora como regalo, la cual termina usando cuando se ve hasta el techo de papeleo. Buscando una forma de comunicarse con Rukia, accede a internet para terminar descubriendo... las locuras del fandom. Y, cuando se tope con ciertas imágenes, alguien pagará, y muy caro... ¿quién será?


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, de lo contrario el IchiRuki sería más que oficial.

Solo me pertenece la escritura de este fic.

* * *

_Dedicado a Elsa E. A. O; y a todos los miembros del grupo "Amamos a Rukia Kuchiki"._

* * *

~Por culpa del fandom~

Byakuya Kuchiki había pasado toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde encerrado en su oficina. Ni siquiera había salido a tomar el almuerzo como usualmente hacía, cosa que había dejado desconcertados a los sirvientes. Sin embargo éstos no le insistieron a su señor, y lo dejaron que trabajara tranquilo. Seguramente estaba muy ocupado con una montaña de trabajo administrativo.

Porque sí, ser un Capitán del Gotei 13 no era solamente ser hiper mega súper poderoso, popular en la Asociación de Mujeres Segadoras, tener _bankai_ etcétera, etcétera. Ser un capitán también implicada largas horas sentado llenando papeles, formularios e informes. Suerte que los susodichos tenían tenientes que se encargaban de parte de este trabajo (a excepción del Capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya, cuyo teniente, la hermosa Rangiku Matsumoto, siempre se las ingeniaba para evitarse el aburrido trabajo), de otra manera nunca terminarían.

Sin embargo, en la ocasión a la que hoy hacemos referencia, el Capitán Kuchiki estaba solo. Renji Abarai, el teniente bajo su mando, se encontraba en una misión en el mundo humano, junto a su hermana Rukia Kuchiki, y el segador substituto Ichigo Kurosaki. Por lo que, Byakuya debía encargarse del papeleo de esas semanas.

La tarea hubiera sido larga, ardua, y agotadora, de no ser por la intervención de Urahara. El ex-capitán había llevado un ingenioso aparato a la Sociedad de Almas que ayudaría a minimizar el trabajo administrativo. Una ingeniosa, simple y a la vez complicada máquina denominada computadora.

El ex-capitán pensó que sería un buen regalo por el pasado cumpleaños del capitán Kuchiki, así que en son de paz, le envió el aparato. Y como ese no era el único tipo de tecnología avanzada existente en la Sociedad de Almas, no fue muy difícil instalar el ordenador con todos los requerimientos necesarios para que funcionara correctamente. El Capitán al principio se mostró reacio a utilizarla, pero terminó cediendo al descubrir que le agilizaría su trabajo.

Así que, mientras la instalaba de acuerdo a las instrucciones dejadas por "el sombrerero loco", estudiaba los comandos necesarios para su funcionamiento, e instalaba el internet, se le fue toda la mañana. Y, viendo que la hora avanzaba y aun no había hecho nada de su trabajo, Byakuya decidió dejar el almuerzo para después y ponerse a trabajar.

Le tomó un rato tomarle el ritmo a la escritura en el teclado, pero eventualmente logró dominarlo con agilidad. Claro, era Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán de la sexta división, cosas comunes y silvestres como una simple caja con cables no lo dominarían.

Tras un rato de teclear y teclear, teclear y teclear, y teclear y teclear, Byakuya decidió dejarlo por un rato. Sus dedos, no acostumbrados a escribir miles de palabras en una sola tarde, comenzaban a mostrarse resentidos por la nueva actividad. Los músculos empezaban a provocarle molestias, y sus muñecas empezaban a sentirse adoloridas por la constante presión contra los bordes del teclado. El capitán optó por levantarse, con la idea de ir finalmente a comer. Sin embargo, ya estando de pie, notó un pequeño ícono junto al de la hoja en blanco correspondiente al del programa de escritura que estaba usando. Podía recordar muy bien que era el símbolo del programa de "red global" del que hablaba el manual que traía la computadora.

Según había leído, dicho programa le permitiría conectarse casi con cualquier rincón del mundo humano, saber que pasaba en otros países, publicar información, libros y conocimiento, e incluso comunicarse con personas. Y lo mejor, era que todo era instantáneo. Meditó un momento en las maravillosas opciones que el programa presentaba, y se preguntó si con él podría comunicarse con Rukia de forma instantánea sin tener que recurrir a los aparatitos que normalmente usaban.

Byakuya volvió a sentarse y decidió investigar por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Es decir, el manual hablaba de cómo abrir el programa que le daría acceso a internet, dónde y cómo debía escribir la información o página que quisiera buscar, pero no decía nada sobre redes sociales donde pudiera encontrar a su hermana para hablar. En resumidas cuentas, Byakuya desconocía que para entablar una conversación instantánea con Rukia, ambos debían tener cuentas en alguna página como Facebook o Hotmail.

El capitán abrió el programa de internet, encontrándose con una pantalla prácticamente en blanco, a excepción del centro, donde en perfecta simetría se leían las letras "google", y debajo de esta colorida y extraña palabra, un recuadro donde, según el manual que anteriormente había leído, debía escribir lo que quisiera buscar. Así que, siguiendo las instrucciones, en su inocencia del tema, Byakuya Kuchiki escribió el nombre de su hermana.

"Rukia Kuchiki" apareció escrito en el recuadro, y acto seguido, los resultados de la búsqueda cuando Byakuya oprimió la tecla "enter".

Cerca de quinientos noventa y cuatro mil resultados fue el producto de la búsqueda. Byakuya se sintió un poco confundido al ver tanta información junta sobre su hermana. A primera vista podía ver varios recuadros que contenían imágenes suyas, y otras que parecían haber sido creados como si fueran pinturas. También podía ver su nombre repetidas veces en gruesas letras negras a lo largo de la página, alojadas en medio de otras palabras que hacían referencia a ella, y casi siempre acompañado por la palabra inglesa para "blanqueador" y el nombre de un tal Tite Kubo. ¿Cómo podía saber donde exactamente podría hablar con su hermana? Byakuya se sintió confundido por un momento.

Pero solo por un momento, él era Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán de la sexta división, no iba a permitir que un simple aparato de plástico se burlara de él. Así que, sin vacilación, hizo _click_ en el primer enlace que vio, tal como el manual indicaba.

La primera página con la que fue a dar lo dejó impactado. El diseño era sencillo, pero hasta donde iba leyendo contenía demasiada información sobre su hermana. ¿Acaso había sido escrita por ella? Eso era extraño. Muy extraño. Había cosas allí que Rukia no compartiría públicamente. La conocía bien, era una joven algo reservada y prudente, alguien que en definitiva nuca haría del conocimiento público su vida personal en un lugar al que cualquiera pudiera acceder. Rápidamente, sin detenerse a leer más nada, Byakuya avanzó hasta el final de la página, buscando algún botón o recuadro que le indicara que pudiera hablar con ella.

"Rukia tenemos que hablar", era lo que planeaba decirle. Si Rukia no había resultado ser quien escribiera todo eso (lo que era lo más probable), entonces debían investigar quien fue el pillo que se puso a divulgar información sobre ella, e interrogarlo hasta sacarle la verdad sobre cómo pudo saber tanto. ¡Incluso podría tratarse de un espía en la Sociedad de Almas planeando algo malévolo! Después de lo de Aizen, nunca se sabía…

El intento de Byakuya de comunicarse con su hermana adoptiva terminó en fracaso. No había nada allí que le indicara donde podía hablar con su hermana. Así que, dirigiendo el cursor hacia el rectángulo alargado en el inicio de la página, volvió a escribir el nombre de la joven segadora.

Esta vez prestó más atención a los resultados. Su intención era detenerse a leer con cuidado cada opción presentada hasta encontrar una donde pudiera hablar con Rukia. Buscaba algo como "mensajes instantáneos" o "mensajes privados", sin embargo no llegó ni a eso. Pues, mientras escribía, unas letras en un color más suave aparecieron solas mientras terminaba de escribir el nombre de su hermana. Aquello le pareció interesante, pues el hombre no sabía de las opciones de autocompletado que su navegador poseía, y cuando los caracteres se terminaron de formar, algo disgustado Byakuya se encontró con la siguiente lista bajo el nombre de su hermana:

"_Rukia_ Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo son pareja"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo amor"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo cosplays"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo fan arts"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo doujinshis"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo fanfics"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo AMV"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo Glow"

"_Rukia_ e Ichigo Fade to Black"

"Liliana Barba (voz de _Rukia_ en español) dice "amo a Ichigo"

"Morita Mazasaku (seiyuu de Ichigo) dice en entrevista _Rukia_ I love you"

"Amamos a _Rukia_ Kuchiki, Facebook groups"

Y lo más impactante de todo:

"**Ichiruki**"

¿Quién osó juntar el nombre de su honorable hermana con la de un humano que le parecía indigno de ella?

Byakuya clickeó en el primera de esas opciones y se encontró con una sorpresa enorme.

Imágenes de Rukia con Ichigo a montón. Habían múltiples capturas de los momentos que la joven segadora había pasado junto al chico de cabello extravagante. Había una donde estaban usando un uniforme escolar, sentados al parecer en una azotea. Había otra donde Rukia estaba golpeándolo con su puño enguantado (esa le causó cierta satisfacción), otra donde se mostraba el momento donde le dio sus poderes de segadora. Y más.

Rukia pegándole con el puño, Rukia enseñándole sus dibujos, Rukia mostrándole la palma de su mano con una amenaza de muerte, Rukia vestida con ropas humanas saliendo de lo que parecía un armario, Rukia en la habitación de Ichigo, Rukia sentada de cuclillas en la cama de Ichigo, Ichigo descansado su cabeza atrevidamente en el regazo de Rukia, Ichigo abrazando a Rukia mientras los dos estaban arrodillados en el suelo. A medida que descendía por la página imágenes cada vez más confianzudas de mostraban.

Rukia encima de Ichigo torciéndole un brazo, Ichigo abalanzándose sobre ella mientras ella trataba de quitárselo de encima, Ichigo tomándole la mano -¡tomándole la mano, qué atrevimiento tan descarado!- mientras se movían por un piso hecho de hielo, Ichigo casi abrazándola desde la espalda en un salón que parecía un baño. Para la siguiente imagen, Byakuya ya había montado en cólera. Ichigo, desnudo con solo unos vendajes cubriéndole el torso, en lo que parecían unas aguas termales, observando a su inconsciente hermana que flotaba a pocos metros, tampoco sin nada encima.

—¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

Su entonación, sugería una mortal amenaza. Casi como un duelo a muerte. ¡Ese desvergonzado muchacho se había estado propasando con su honorable hermana, y no conforme con eso pisoteó su honor al verla desnuda!

Byakuya no necesitaba ver más. Iría al mundo humano y ajustaría cuentas con aquel joven que consideraba insolente, y ahora, un degenerado que se aprovechaba de su hermana. Sin embargo, la cosa no terminó ahí. Como si el aparato hubiera planeado meter en mayores problemas aun al joven, una última imagen saltó a la vista del capitán Kuchiki.

Una MUY, MUY, EXTREMADAMENTE comprometedora.

Ichigo tenía contra la pared a su hermana, sosteniéndola de la cadera con una mano, mientras la otra se ocultaba tras su nuca. Rukia tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de él, y se sostenía de sus hombros. Ambos vestían con sus ropajes de segadores, o es decir, estaban medio vestidos. El kimono de Ichigo estaba abierto revelando todo su fuerte torso, y el de Rukia se le estaba resbalando de los hombros dejando expuesta parte de su piel.Y, por si fuera poco, el segador sustituto la besaba con pasión.

Byakuya montó cólera. La pobre computadora pagó los platos rotos. Y no sería la única. Elegante, arrogante, y severo, Byakuya sacó de su funda a Senbozakura.

Entonces, inesperadamente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Ichigo escogió un MUY mal momento para aparecerse por esos lares.

—¡Byakuya, te estábamos buscando!

Ojalá Ichigo fuera tan bueno en _shumpo_ como Yoruichi. Porque tendría que correr como el Correcaminos, Speedy Gonzales y Flash para poder salvar su vida. Desconcertado, aun sin comprender que su vida corría peligro, el chico próximo a convertirse en alma del Rukongai vio como el capitán Kuchiki dejaba caer la espada al suelo.

—¡Bankai!

¡Huye por tu vida!

* * *

¡Este es mi segundo aporte a Bleach /fʌk jea/! (?)

Este intento de parodia surgió con una imagen que publicaron en el grupo de Facebook "Amamos a Rukia Kuchiki". Alude a romper la cuarta pared, como se habrán dado cuenta, es por ello que Byakuya se encuentra con las imágenes publicadas por el fandom xD También tomé como referencia los números de resultados en japonés, ya que Byakuya no escribiría en romanji como hacemos nosotros…

Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar~. Ojalá se hayan podido reír un ratico, y si no,¡les devuelvo sus coockies!

Se les aprecia mucho, nos veremos de nuevo pronto por este fandom, y ¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI, /kaɾahɔ/!

—Fanfiction, 06 de Julio de 2014.


End file.
